gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dwayne Forge
African-American |family = Mr. Forge (Father/Deceased) Mrs. Forge (Mother) Cherise Glover (Ex-Girlfriend) |affiliations = North Holland Hustlers Playboy X (Formerly) Niko Bellic Jayvon Simson (Formerly) |vehicles = Red NRG 900 |businesses = The Triangle Club Drug Dealing |voice = Devin Richards }} Dwayne Forge is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and a friend in Grand Theft Auto IV. Dwayne is a former drug kingpin who ruled over North Holland and is the founder and former boss of the North Holland Hustlers. Background Childhood Dwayne was born in 1973 in North Holland, Liberty City. He grew up in the Westminster Towers, a notoriously violent and drug infested housing project in North Holland. His father was an illiterate, violent pimp and drug dealer who regularly beat both his wife and Dwayne himself. He would tell Dwayne in a harsh voice: "Expect the worst, then you can be pleasantly surprised!" before beating him, accounting for his melancholy outlook on life. His mother was his main caretaker, who he thought highly of saying she "tried so hard" to please his father, who often beat her. In one instance, she bought him golf clubs because a friend of his had some and it seemed sophisticated, but he used the clubs to beat her still. His father died when he tried to rip off other drug dealers in the neighborhood - the dealers knocked on his door and killed him right there. Dwayne says that he "felt nothing" when his father had been murdered, even saying he was glad. Dwayne later developed aspirations to be a police officer as a child, but says he could not read well enough and that the LCPD frowned upon black police officers in the 1980s. At one point he was homeless, unable to get a job without full education. From there, Dwayne reflected on his only marketable skills, stating "I could add up and I could scare people, so I started selling dope." Drug empire and prison sentence Between 1988 and 1999, Dwayne ran the North Holland Hustlers and would go on to control and run a crack cocaine empire. Dwayne claimed that he made $50,000 per week and "had apartments full of money - entire apartments stuffed with bank notes!". Because of his connections, Dwayne had more pure product than anybody in Algonquin at that time. He was living the dream as a teenager, riding high as a drug lord. However, with his new success also came problems. A lot of people were jealous of Dwayne because of his fast money and street fame. This caused Dwayne to constantly seem very distant and to only remain close to a few people. Two of those people closest to him were his girlfriend Cherise Glover, who he describes as "the love of my fucking life", and Playboy X, his prodigy. Dwayne stated that he wanted to start a nice family and have children, but believed his drug dealing and prison stint had prevented it. Dwayne also invested in the adult entertainment business and bought The Triangle Club in Bohan, and a couple of porno shops in Liberty City and Alderney City. In the late 90s following a tip from an informant, Jayvon Simson - who would also steal his girlfriend in the next few years - Dwayne was arrested and sent to prison. Dwayne ran the gang from prison at first, also providing his girlfriend Cherise "cars, houses, apartments, bank accounts, everything!" while inside. Dwayne was placed on suicide watch for much of his prison sentence, continuing to express some suicidal thoughts when released. Playboy X assumed leadership of the empire around the turn of the century, as many gangs matured from solely crack sales to wider drug sales, other organized crime and even legitimate venues such as the music and real estate industries. Playboy paid his last prison visit to Dwayne in 2004, no longer having any interest in running with him. During this time, his Triangle Club was taken over by the Trunchez brothers. Events of GTA IV Release from prison In 2008, Dwayne is released from prison and immediately goes to see Playboy at his penthouse. He talks to Playboy X and Niko Bellic in the mission Deconstruction for Beginners, where Playboy patronizes him. Playboy X eventually pays Niko Bellic to appease Dwayne by working for him, but Niko genuinely connects with Dwayne, as they both went through a lot and have developed a distaste for others. Rebuilding Life Niko helps him slowly put his life back together, by settling old grudges and reclaiming the Triangle Club. At first, he asks Niko to kill Jayvon, the man who stole Dwayne's money and girlfriend. Niko finds him and Cherise, and chooses whether or not to kill Cherise before chasing and murdering Jayvon. Niko meets up with Dwayne at Cluckin' Bell, and gives him the money back. Later, Dwayne tells Niko about his former gentleman's club, The Triangle Club. Niko goes to the strip club and kills the Trunchez Brothers for Dwayne, allowing him to retake control. This angers Playboy X as the Trunchez brothers were business associates of his. However, Dwayne also begins to talk trash about Playboy, and Dwayne's re-acquisition of the Triangle Club conflicts further with Playboy's business interests. Dwayne knew the effect that this would have on Playboy, doing it anyway out of passive-aggressive angst for turning his back on him. According to Playboy, he offered Dwayne half of his old gang back and he did not accept, likely insulted as he started the gang and taught Playboy the business when he was a mere child. The Holland Play Niko is subsequently hired by both men to assassinate one another, in the mission The Holland Play. Niko must choose whether to kill Dwayne or Playboy X. If Niko chooses to kill Dwayne, Niko will respectfully tell Dwayne that it's "nothing personal". Forge accepts his fate in sorrow, turning his back to Niko and calling him "fake, just like the rest of them!". Niko then shoots Dwayne in the back of the head while turned away, killing him with visible regret. Playboy pays Niko, but, in apparent denial, calls him "cold" for assassinating his old mentor, and the two never speak again. If Niko chooses to kill Playboy, Niko will arrive at Playboy X's Penthouse to kill him. When Niko is telling Playboy that he didn't change the game, he executes Playboy by shooting him in the neck, saying that the game changed him. Dwayne takes over the empire once again and gives Playboy's Penthouse to Niko, revealing he had the deed to it all along and, when told that he should take it by Niko, mentions that living in it would remind him too much of Playboy, who he states he "should have kept a closer eye on". He will also become a friend, and, if his friendship"like" percentage is raised high enough, he will send two gangsters as bodyguards whenever Niko needs backup. Personality During their friendship activities, Dwayne tells Niko about his life and at first presents very negative outlooks in conversation. However, after enough activities with Niko, Dwayne begins to act more positively and after Niko himself tells him to stop complaining and try to enjoy life, Dwayne finally begins to share some positive outlooks and hopes with Niko. Forge has a bitter hatred for Jimmy Kand who lives a few doors from his apartment. Friendship *If he is spared in The Holland Play, Dwayne will send Niko an email. If the player responds positively, he will become a friend. When his 'like' percentage is high enough, he will send two goons to back Niko up when requested. They will stay with Niko for around 10–15 minutes until he says that he wants to be alone again. If you do not drop them off in about a minute they will bail out of the vehicle. *Dwayne is the fifth and final friend you will make within "Grand Theft Auto IV", excluding the 3 girlfriends that can be made friends with before or after. He is available between 3 PM and 1 AM. *The possible activities with Dwayne are: Drinking, Eating, Bowling, Seeing a show (Perestroika or Split Sides) or going to a Strip Club. He likes classy places like the Superstar Café, however still loves Cluckin' Bell. His nightspot preference is Club Liberty in Northwood, Algonquin. He does not like it when you drive too fast. Doing these activities with Dwayne does not count towards 100% completion. *Getting Dwayne's 'like' percentage over or equal to 90% counts towards the "Liberty City (5) achievement/trophy if you were to keep him alive during the mission "The Holland Play". If you were to kill him during the mission the achievement/trophy would be easier to accomplish, but you suffer the fact of losing an extra safehouse/car save spot. *Dwayne highly dislikes helicopters, so it is advised not to pick him up with one, however he likes the NRG900 very much, so if you have one and you are skilled with it, pick him up in one. *Dwayne likes The Classics as well as Beat 102.7 for radio stations while driving around. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Deconstruction for Beginners *Ruff Rider (Boss) *Undress to Kill (Boss) *The Holland Play (Can be killed) LCPD Database record Surname: Forge First Name: Dwayne Age: 35 Place of Birth: North Holland, Liberty City Affiliations: Linked to African American criminals and drug dealers in North Holland. Criminal Record: *1989 - Burglary: Illegal Entry with Criminal Intent *1991 - Possession Controlled Substance: Crack Cocaine *1994 - Tax Evasion *1999 - Possession of Controlled Substance: Crack cocaine with intent to sell Notes: *Crack Cocaine Baron in the mid 90's. *Controlled large patches of territory in East Holland, North Holland, and Northwood. *Business operations now being run by Trey Stewart, street name - Playboy X *Placed on suicide watch for much of his time in federal penitentiary. Trivia *His favorite radio stations appears to be The Beat 102.7 and The Classics 104.1. *If the player looks up Dwayne Forge's file and profile on the police database and police car computer before Deconstruction for Beginners, his file is listed as "In Custody". *If the player chooses to kill Dwayne Forge, his file and profile on the online police database or on the police car computers changes him as deceased. If the player kills Playboy, it does not change him to deceased. *After some time in the game, some time after you beat the mission That Special Someone, Dwayne changes his voicemail. *Dwayne has three different voice-mails throughout the game; the most for any character. The first one is after when Playboy gives him his number, the second one is after your first mission and to That Special Someone, and then lastly after That Special Someone. *In some cases, after killing Playboy, Dwayne will give Niko his safehouse, and Niko will keep him as a contact, but Dwayne will not give you any options as a friend (such as playing pool, bowling, drinking, eating, etc.). You can only call him, which will give you his voicemail, and he will never call you. *His and Playboy's relationship is similar to Mikhail Faustin and Dimitri Rascalov's. Both have known each other for a long time, and one of them will eventually betray the other (Playboy betrays Dwayne in The Holland Play and Dimitri betrays Mikhail in The Master and the Molotov). *In the L.C. Cage Fighters ring, a voice almost identical to Dwayne's can be heard cheering on when the player chooses to spectate. However, due to Dwayne living in near poverty, it may not be him despite the ring being only a couple of blocks away from his apartment. *In Grand Theft Auto V there is a guard that appears in the mission, Three's Company, that looks strikingly similar to Dwayne. Gallery DwayneForge-GTAIV.jpg|Dwayne holding a Uzi. DeconstructionForBeginners-GTAIV.png|Dwayne meets Niko for the first time. Niko and dwayne encounter IV.jpg|Dwayne gives Niko jobs. TheHollandPlay-GTAIV-DwayneDeath.png|Dwayne's execution, player's choice. External links *gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Dwayne's like percentage Navigation de:Dwayne Forge es:Dwayne Forge nl:Dwayne Forge pl:Dwayne Forge ru:Дуэйн Фордж Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne Category:Gang leaders